


La mujer en el molino

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic corresponde a un universo alternativo en el cual Roose y la viuda del molinero han sido amantes  a lo largo de más de veinte años, prácticamente desde la concepción de Ramsay.<br/>En el punto álgido de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, Lord Bolton recibe un escalofriante consejo, proveniente de la fuente menos pensada.<br/>Continuación (lejana) del fic "Donde mandan los dioses antiguos": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1967988</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mujer en el molino

Cada día anochecía un poco más temprano.  
La mujer dejó la mesa en la cual había estado trabajando, y se dispuso a encender una lámpara para poder continuar con su tarea. Por la ventana de la habitación que hacía las veces de cocina, estancia y despacho de harina, adosada a la base del molino, la poca luz natural aún presente permitía observar un paisaje progresivamente invernal.  
No era un buen momento para la guerra.  
Tomó asiento nuevamente y, alumbrada por el candelero, continuó revisando las cuentas y las existencias en el depósito. La cosecha podría haber sido mejor, si gran parte de los hombres jóvenes del dominio no hubieran tenido que seguir a milord al combate. No era una gran estratega, pero no se necesitaba serlo para darse cuenta que el avanzado otoño resultaba mala época para distraer brazos de las actividades relativas al acopio de los alimentos e insumos necesarios para afrontar un largo invierno.  
Pero los reyes raramente se detienen en esas razones, y es que los reyes no pasan hambre a la par de sus súbditos. O tal vez sí lo comprenden, pero sus corazones responden a otras urgencias y a otros llamados. Sobre todo si el rey es un jovencito que abandonó el patio de juegos hace poco tiempo, si siente que han asesinado injustamente a su padre, si le han acicateado el deseo de revancha, si está rodeado de otros nobles a quienes el sentido del honor ha nublado la perspectiva, y si estos grandes personajes lo convencen de reclamar un trono y un título que por varios siglos había sido olvidado.  
El Rey en el Norte estaba arriesgando su recién recreado reino, no sólo ante la amenaza de los sureños sino al dejarlo a merced de los kraken y del invierno inminente.  
Le hubiera gustado poder preguntar a milord cuál era su opinión al respecto, mas sólo los dioses sabían cuándo regresaría a casa. Además, seguramente él consideraría que tampoco era cosa de mujeres estar interesándose por esas cuestiones.  
Aunque saber leer, escribir, sacar cuentas tampoco lo era, si habías nacido campesina. Menos todavía regentear un molino al quedar viuda. Sin embargo, milord se había ocupado para que las cosas resultaran así, y hacía más de veinte años que quien fuera la esposa del molinero había quedado a cargo del negocio. A poco de enviudar, mientras su vientre iba abultándose con una criatura que, al nacer, traicionaría el secreto de su origen por el color azul pálido de sus ojos, ella había recibido la instrucción necesaria por boca del mismísimo maestre de Fuerte Terror. Qué había sido de aquel sabio, era otro misterio. La versión oficial rezaba que Lord Bolton le había permitido volver a la Ciudadela, por cuestiones de salud. Pero las malas lenguas rumoreaban que había sido silenciado definitivamente, para que no pudiese correr la voz de las molestias que el señor se estaba tomando en educar a una plebeya.  
Volvió a los números, hasta que escuchó abrirse una de las puertas laterales del molino. Estaba disimulada de tal manera que no fuera necesario mantenerla trabada, y solamente dos personas, además de ella, la conocían: su hijo, y su señor. Sabía fehacientemente que el joven se encontraba en Invernalia, de modo que el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer los pasos familiares que se aproximaban.  
\- Molinera... - dijo, simplemente, deteniéndose bajo el dintel. Estaba cubierto por el polvo del camino pero, salvo ese detalle, lucía tan impecable como siempre. Apenas la sombra del cansancio de quien ha galopado durante horas marcaba su rostro, tan imperturbable como de costumbre. Casi imperceptible, el ramalazo de una sonrisa cruzando sus labios cuando la miró, mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje y la colocaba sobre un asiento, le indicó a ella que se solazaba en su presencia.  
La mujer se acercó y, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, lo saludó:  
\- Sé bienvenido, mi señor. - sin mediar otro gesto, se arrojó en sus brazos.  
El reencuentro fue violentamente apasionado, como de costumbre. Más tarde habría tiempo para recorrerse a conciencia, conociendo y reconociendo cada marca, cada detalle, cada nueva huella que el paso de tantos años había ido dejando en esa piel que compartían íntimamente. Pero el primer contacto estuvo signado por la urgencia, por una necesidad tan imperiosa que no les permitió buscar el lecho. Se amaron allí mismo, sobre uno de los bancos de trabajo, casi sin desprenderse de la ropa.  
\- La próxima vez, voy a llevarte de soldadera... - le susurró al oído, mientras se movía en su interior. Ella sabía que era lo más cerca de admitir que la había echado de menos que llegaría a estar. Riendo con deleite, replicó:  
\- ¡Qué esperanza! Te soy mucho más útil aquí, en el molino, que calentando tu litera...  
Roose apoyó suavemente el índice sobre los labios de la mujer, indicándole que guardara silencio. Abriendo la boca, ella lamió sus dedos. Con un jadeo apenas disimulado, él se derramó en su interior.  
Incorporándose, la sentó en su regazo y la recostó contra su pecho. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, escuchándose respirar, adecuándose a su mutua presencia.  
Casi no cruzaron palabra mientras improvisaban una cena frugal. Al terminar, él la guió a la habitación en la trastienda donde ella dormía. Se desvistieron lentamente, uno junto al otro, con la naturalidad que surge de la costumbre. Ya bajo las mantas, el hombre la arropó con cuidado, con una delicadeza que hacía olvidar que aquellas eran las manos no tan solo de un soldado, sino de alguien capaz de asesinar a sangre fría sin perder la cabeza ni por un momento. La abrazó por la cintura, la espalda de ella apoyada contra él. Mientras la besaba distraídamente en el cuello, un hombro y la nuca, preguntó por el hijo. Ella suspiró:  
\- Estoy segura que sabes más que yo... ¿no fuiste quien lo mandó a defender la plaza fuerte de los Stark?  
\- Así es... pero el muchacho parece haber tenido algunas ideas propias... - la estrechó con más fuerza – A veces me hace acordar bastante a su madre.  
La molinera se estremeció.  
\- En algunas ocasiones, me asusta un poco... ese asunto con Lady Hornwood... no sé si estoy preparada para asimilar toda la verdad. De hecho, no sé cuánta verdad habrá en los rumores que corren.  
\- Déjalos hablar, mujer... no les vendrá mal tenerle un poco de miedo al chico. Aunque, ciertamente, le sentarían bien unas sanguijuelas, de tanto en tanto.  
Ella se arrebujó entre las mantas, decidida a cambiar de tema.  
\- ¿La guerra ha terminado? Pensé que aún tardarías en regresar...  
Los brazos que la ceñían se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente.  
\- No hay la menor posibilidad que esto acabe pronto. El joven lobo está decidido a cobrarse una cabeza por otra, sin duda alguna.  
-Mala cosa... - murmuró la mujer.  
Roose se incorporó sobre un antebrazo, haciéndola girar para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. Con suavidad, comenzó a apartarle el cabello de la frente.  
\- Quiero saber qué te preocupa, además de los excesos de Ramsay. Nadie está enterado de mi presencia aquí, vine de improviso precisamente porque necesito tener bien cubiertas las espaldas. Tengo que calibrar hasta qué punto cuento con ese muchacho... y para cuánto esfuerzo más tenemos recursos.  
\- Justamente ese es el problema, milord... - aún después de veinte años le costaba llamarlo de otra manera, incluso cuando la atrapaba bajo su cuerpo y comenzaba a prepararla para ser penetrada – Me consta que en la cosecha se echó mano de cuanto bracero hubo disponible, sin distinción de sexo ni edad. De todas formas, no fue suficiente. Una parte se perdió por no haber sido recogida a tiempo. En el molino hemos trabajado para acopiar el máximo posible. Pero las guerras son caras, y para colmo desconocemos cuánto tendrán que durarnos las reservas... - calló, mientras él deslizaba una mano por su vientre hacia la entrepierna. La acarició lentamente. Sin que sus ojos se apartaran de los de ella, introdujo primero un dedo en su vagina, luego dos, moviéndolos con delicadeza hasta lograr que ella gimiera de placer. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de estallar, descendió bajo las mantas, retiró los dedos y comenzó a complacerla con los labios y la lengua. Sólo entonces, mientras todo su cuerpo era recorrido por un orgasmo, lo llamó por su nombre, una y otra vez.  
\- Pues será cuestión de ponerle fin a esta guerra inútil... - concluyó Lord Bolton, al tiempo que la besaba y volvía a hacerla suya.

 

Acabaron exhaustos, ya bien entrada la noche. Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo, en una oscuridad ni siquiera disipada por la luna. Mientras lo acariciaba levemente, la molinera preguntó:  
\- ¿No hay manera que convenzas al rey Robb de regresar al Norte?  
Roose dejó escapar un resoplido por lo bajo.  
\- Es muy difícil que escuche un consejo razonable, si el resto de sus hombres lo obnubila con expectativas de venganza y honor...  
La mujer en el molino no sabía de política ni de estrategia militar. Su concepto del honor era sencillo, pueblerino si se quiere: cumplir con la promesa de proteger a quienes están bajo tu cuidado, aunque ello, a veces, implique dejar otros compromisos en segundo lugar.  
\- ¿Y qué pasaría si la decisión ya no dependiera de él? - parecía que estuviera reflexionando en voz alta - ¿Qué pasaría si fuera otro el que decidiera... y simplemente se viera arrastrado por la fuerza de los hechos?  
El señor de Fuerte Terror no pronunció palabra alguna, pero los interrogantes de esa mujer que jamás sería su esposa continuaron resonando en su interior mientras el sueño lo iba venciendo.  
A veces, cuando los simples hablan con la fuerza de la lógica más básica, hasta los dioses del norte escuchan y aguardan, conteniendo el aliento, helados de miedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, siguiendo con mi inclinación por hacer de Roose algo que no es, persevero en revertir totalmente el canon.  
> Tampoco cuadra empoderar de esta manera a una mujer del llano, en esas épocas, pero esto es fanfiction, qué le vamos a hacer.  
> Para el que tenga la duda: sí, Roose está casado con Walda (o está por casarse) también en esta versión. Y sí, siente una debilidad indudable por su esposita. Pero también la molinera sigue sacándolo del eje.  
> Ustedes verán si está un poco OOC, o mucho.  
> Gracias por leerme!


End file.
